Meeting Old Acquaintances
by VriskaLee
Summary: The Doctor bumps into Donna's husband. Curiosity lead the Doctor to invite him to coffee. One Shot. A little bit fluffy.


The Doctor stepped out from his TARDIS from what he could tell he was on Earth, London, 2012. It was slightly overcast and the streets were packed with people. It was Christmas season. Winter sales were advertised everywhere in shop windows and shoppers spent happily for friends and family. A smile crossed his face at the thought of the people around him. Each different but fundamentally the same. They never ceased to amaze him. Moments later the Doctor found himself sprawled across the ground next to a stranger.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," the Doctor said as he lifted himself off the ground. Few people around them spared the two a glance. The Doctor turned around to help the other man up and recognised the dark-skinned curly-haired man immediately. It was Donna's husband. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm alright. How about you?" He asked as he regained his footing. He was slightly taller than the Doctor.

"I'm fine. My name's John, John Smith," the Doctor replied holding out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Shaun Temple-Noble, nice to meet you," he said returning the handshake with a firm grasp. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going either. Lot on my mind you see."

"Ah, anything you need to talk about?" the Doctor asked. He found himself wanting to know how Donna was.

"Not with a stranger sorry," he replied.

"On the contrary, strangers are often better to talk too, as long as they're nice. They often do not judge. Come on, we can have a coffee."

"I suppose I have the time," Shaun says with a light smile. Luckily there was a nice looking coffee shop across the road otherwise the Doctor would have no had no clue on where to go. He, with Shaun in tow made their way across the street and sat at a table outside. The waitress was very quick in serving them.

"So Shaun, you have a ring on your finger. Are you married?" the Doctor asks

"Yes. Her name is Donna, she's pregnant at the moment. Second child," Shaun said with a smile. It was obvious to the Doctor that he loved her. It was written all over his face. "The first one is three. A little girl, Lyanna. She takes after her mother. Very loud." The waitress had brought them their orders.

"This pregnancy is harder. Her temper grows quicker. It gets a little difficult to be around her sometimes," he continued. The Doctor smiled remembering good old Donna because she couldn't remember it herself.

"Is anything wrong with the baby?" the Doctor asked momentarily worried.

"No. It's fine. It's just rougher on Donna and raises tensions between us." He reassured.

"That's good. Not that you fight but that the baby is okay."

"Thank you, John," he said.

"I'm sure you'll work through anything that happens. Remember, talking things out calmly will always prevail over rash decisions."

"You've been helpful, John," he said. "You were right. Talking to strangers can be good. So why are you in London?"

"Visiting the In-Laws," he said. "Amy and Rory, lovely people. Leaving today actually. Popping off to do a spot of travelling."

"Where do you plan on going?" Shaun asked.

"Australia," the Doctor replied with the first place he thought of on Earth.

"I've heard it's lovely." Shaun checked his phone for the time. "Sadly I have to go home now but the chat was lovely. The chat got a lot of things out of my mind. Thank you again John."

"No problem. Have a good day," the Doctor said. Shaun got up from the table and graciously paid the bill. Bid farewell to the Doctor again and hailed a taxi.

On the way back to the TARDIS the Doctor couldn't resist buying a very blue doll house that he saw in a toy shop, gift wrapping it and leaving on Donna's door.

**Just a little piece that tore my heart out while writing. Not quite happy with how their meeting ended. I'm very fond of this idea though. Please drop in and leave a review. They will be much appreciated. Feel free to criticize.**


End file.
